


Magma (Sweet Release)

by Just_A_Lizard



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Basically that one bit where he looks at the lava pools, Exile, Gen, NO ONE TAUGHT ME HOW TO TAG, Suicidal Thoughts, Tommy needs a hug, i have some thoughts, post december 5 stream, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Lizard/pseuds/Just_A_Lizard
Summary: Tommy stands on a cliff and contemplates the lava below.A.K.A. He was scaring me on the second exile stream and I had to get this out there
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	Magma (Sweet Release)

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy on a cliff, what will he do

You know, Tommy had never really registered the full heat of the Nether before. Now, standing near a cliff just outside of the portal hub, Tommy could almost feel the sensation of the lava below burning its way through him. It was so different than the colder temperatures of his “vacation home”. 

Tommy tore his eyes away from the glowing lava and his gaze landed on the portal hubs. Everyone else was in L’Manberg, leaving Tommy completely and totally unsupervised for the first time since his exile. It would be so easy . . . 

He looked back down at the lava. Dream had threatened his final death if he even stepped onto the portals. That wasn’t how he wanted to go. He wasn’t giving Dream the satisfaction, not a fucking chance. 

Not when there was another option right there. 

The magma was almost hypnotizing, swirling and bubbling in burning patterns, the bright oranges and reds searing behind his eyes when he blinked. Tommy found himself on the edge of the cliff, taking an unconscious step forward. It was mesmerizing. He thought about the sensation of being submerged in the lava, knowing what it felt like from a few mining incidents. 

Would it be different, maybe, if it were the last thing he ever felt? He thinks it might. 

Tommy remembers Ghostbur’s book, and one of the few things listed. The sweet relief of a sword in my chest. He wonders if lava would be just as sweet.

Before Tommy can ponder any further, a hand lands on his shoulder. “This isn’t your time to die, Tommy” 

His eyes narrow as he pulls back and walks away from the edge. “It’s never my time to die.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Minecraft community, today I give you angst. Tomorrow, who knows? Probably nothing, I am not a fast writer :)
> 
> Shout out to my homie yhighon for yelling with me about this and go check out her fic "lapis lazuli", it's very good


End file.
